galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Battle of Technosilis
The Battle of Technosilis was an conflict that occurred in the vicinity of Technosilis. This is a story written in tandem by User:WikiBuilder1147 and User:SupcommMonroee involving the events of this battle. Chapter 1 2147 CE “//Royal Starfleet of the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm/TMC-10001/Main Drive/Files/Commanding officer’s log/2147 CE/9/27/1600// **LOADING…** **DATA FOUND** **PLAYING** ‘We have received an order from the Supreme Admiral of the Normarian Royal Starfleet to proceed to the planet of Technosilis in the Akrioon system. Technosilis is under attack, and, as the planet is a Tsuinaron territory, we have been ordered to suspend our border patrols and proceed to defend the planet from the attackers, the Silence Union. Eteno vessels which were stationed in the system, with permission from the DFSNA government, will assist us in our efforts of defence.’” Captain Kunamo Hara replayed the latest entry in his log before turning off the computer screen. He stood up, pushed his chair in, as he always did, and picked up his cup before carefully pouring into his mouth the last few drops of his coffee, again in regular routine. Hara then walked to the turbolift, and took it to the bridge. "Captain on the bridge," shouted Hara's first officer, Commander Nokiru Naru. Everyone on the bridge stood up and saluted the Captain. In response, Hara saluted the bridge crew in general. “How close are we to Technosilis?” asked Hara as he sat down in his seat. “We will arrive in the Akrioon system in 3 hours, 23 minutes,” replied the navigation officer, Sub-Lieutenant Nakara Kuno. “Increase speed to maximum. We have to get there as soon as possible,” ordered Hara. “Yes, sir,” answered Kuno as he tapped in the codes to increase the speed of the spacecraft. The Uraniko was one of the largest vessels that served the Royal Starfleet of the DFSNA. A unique vessel, Uraniko was nearly sixteen kilometres long, and was much too expensive to put into mass production. Its hull coloured silver, the Uraniko's top speed in FTL travel was over ten times the speed of light. It was several hours later when Kuno finally said, "Sir, we have arrived in the Akrioon system." Chapter 2 1 hour 10 minutes later… The Uraniko had arrived in the Akrioon system. All men were called to their battle stations to prepare for the fight to come. Meanwhile, on the bridge, Captain Hara was undergoing the operations check-ups. “Shields?” Hara asked. “Shields up to 100%, sir,” replied one of the bridge crew. “All weapons are ready, sir,” shouted another. “All systems are in attack configuration, sir,” said a third. “Enter orbit of Technosilis,” ordered Hara. “Red alert!” The Uraniko positioned itself above the atmosphere on the side of Technosilis that the attackers could not see. Hara decided to risk the assumption that the Silence Union attackers would be too bent on destroying the Eteno fleet that they would not notice the Uraniko entering the system. This move paid off. When the Uraniko ‘suddenly’ appeared off the port bow of a Silence Union ship, the ‘’Mokkuron’’, her crew barely had time to scream before the she was blasted to bits by the Uraniko's ion torpedoes. The communications officer, Itora Makora, suddenly announced to the bridge crew, “We’re being hailed by the Eteno vessel Kukkyōna Eihei!” “On screen,” Hara said in response. “Greetings, Captain Hara. You have arrived in the nick of time! Our shields are dangerously low! Good shot, by the way!” said the Kukkyōna Eihei’s skipper, Captain Rudolf Heissnen. “Thank you for the compliment, Captain Heissnen. I, Captain Kunamo Hara, as commanding officer of the Normarian Starfleet vessel T.S.S. Uraniko, hereby assume command of all fleets in this system,” replied Hara. “Very well, then,” said Heissnen, before the viewscreen changed back to a view of the battle. Well before the transmission ended, the rest of the Silence Union vessels began firing at the Uraniko. “Sir, with all due respect, your conversation with the Eteno captain has lost 8% of our shields!” cried the shields officer, Ioku Panaka. “Divert 70% power to the shields, 15% to the weapons systems, and 5% on the engines,” commanded Hara, on the ship’s local communications network, to the engineering team. “Yes sir,” replied the chief engineer. The behemoth, known as the Uraniko, manoeuvred into its position alongside the Eteno fleet, and deployed its fighters and boarding craft. Category:Stories Category:Tandem stories Category:Eteno Category:Tsuinaron Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee